


Stop staring，start loving

by ChrisCapsule



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCapsule/pseuds/ChrisCapsule





	Stop staring，start loving

\- 丹罐

 

 

-

 

 

爱是一件很复杂的事。

 

 

赖冠霖能够感觉到自己身体的手指在一根一根增加，在那个连自己都没有探索过的部位。他的感官敏感度达到最大，连那人一深一浅的呼吸都分毫不差收紧耳朵，那人可能是在沙发上跪累了，在他分开的双腿间换了个直起腰的半跪姿式，空调制造暖风伴随着有条不紊的呼啦啦的噪音，膝盖划过沙发垫发出低钝的摩擦声，下身的手指从两根增加到三根。

 

 

“疼不疼？”

 

 

那人的声音把他从极度想要逃脱理智的愚念中拉回现实。

 

 

姜丹尼尔的声音。

 

 

-

 

 

姜丹尼尔把小男友带回共租的公寓时，赖冠霖已经与姜丹尼尔同住一房快要一年。当初是姜丹尼尔先租下这个复式公寓，地方不大，两层楼加一起才一百多平米，姜丹尼尔在赖冠霖搬进来之前自己已经住了半年。

 

 

这片大学城的房子出了名的不好租。本身居民区少，再加上本就数量不多的空房大部分都被留学生和考研的学长学姐们租走，赖冠霖的学校规定学生大二才能出去租房子，他熬了一年宿舍生活，想着能有租到房子的机会就足够幸运，看过房子感觉没问题第二天就交付了一年的房租搬了进来。

 

 

和他合租房子的姜丹尼尔是隔壁大学的学生，比他高一个年纪，两个人先自报了个家门，坦白了彼此都是单身，又都没有洁癖，共用一所房子不算难事。姜丹尼尔还补充说自己厨艺勉强说得过去，平时两个人没事也可以在公寓一起凑合顿晚餐，赖冠霖眼睛立刻放起亮光，嘴上不停的说着那就拜托哥了，心里是真的感激。

 

 

姜丹尼尔帮他一起把好几个箱子搬上二楼，他的卧室位于姜丹尼尔房间的对面。

 

 

两个男人住在一起熟起来很容易。赖冠霖本不怕生，而姜丹尼尔仿佛是生来便热情的性格，两个人住在一起没多久便一起喝了好几次酒。姜丹尼尔酒量不错，啤酒烧酒几瓶下去都不在话下，赖冠霖喝酒上脸，两杯啤酒下肚皮肤便会从太阳穴红到肩头，却不会轻易喝醉。姜丹尼尔第一次和他喝酒还被他这生理反应弄得客气起来，还是赖冠霖不停说着哥我没事我要是喝不动了会主动停杯的。

 

 

那天两个人一起喝到半夜两点钟，撑着眼皮轮流使了浴室冲澡，睡到床上已经是三点钟，所幸第二天是周六两个人都没有课。

 

 

赖冠霖真正意识到两个人关系变亲时，是住在一起几周后的某个早上。他前一晚和同学聚会，回到家已经是后半夜，匆匆洗过澡便上楼睡觉去了，换下的衣服扔在一楼浴室的脏衣篓里忘了洗。第二天在他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候姜丹尼尔把他卧室的门推开一个缝，悄声问他介不介意把两个人的衣服一起放到洗衣机里洗，赖冠霖黏着鼻音说了句好便再次陷入梦乡。

 

 

等他醒来已经是两个小时以后的事。公寓只剩下他一个人，他昨晚换下来的衣服被洗干净后工整地挂在阳台的晾衣架上，和姜丹尼尔的衣服一起，而一楼的餐桌上放了一份餐包和牛奶。那是姜丹尼尔第一次为他准备早餐。

 

 

后来姜丹尼尔会时不时给他发消息问他晚上要不要一起吃饭，要是想吃姜丹尼尔就去买菜。其实姜丹尼尔会的菜式不算多，味道算是不错，有时心血来潮他还会搜搜菜谱做几道新菜，或许是有烹饪天赋的原因，姜丹尼尔照着菜谱做出来的东西倒都有模有样。

 

 

这样的日子过得有点久，至少在赖冠霖这里算久。久到赖冠霖快忘记了时间。

 

 

他该发觉姜丹尼尔不对劲的。明明最近给他发的消息越来越少了，叫他一起吃饭的次数也打了折扣，可他偏偏在姜丹尼尔把人带回家后他才发觉。

 

 

姜丹尼尔不是没有往家里带过人。赖冠霖和姜丹尼尔的朋友们都相互认识，甚至还有两个名叫邕圣祐和金在奂的朋友与他关系也不错。但当那个男生湿着头发坐在他那些朋友都坐过的沙发上，穿着姜丹尼尔最喜欢的独立乐队照片印花的黑色T恤，看着他的眼神除去几分怯意更多的是坚定，赖冠霖便知道，他和其他的朋友都不一样。

 

 

他的想法在几十分钟后被证实。头上还搭着条毛巾的姜丹尼尔从浴室里走出来，身上穿着的是昨天晚上那套睡衣，连语气也与昨晚相同：

 

 

“冠霖，这是我的男朋友裴珍映。”

 

 

而裴珍映不复那副眼神，望向姜丹尼尔的目光变得有些小心翼翼，夹杂地更多的是名为爱慕的情愫。

 

 

裴珍映没有待太久，待头发干后便离开了公寓，姜丹尼尔与他一起离开。

 

 

姜丹尼尔再次回来已经是几个小时以后的事。赖冠霖仔细想想自己好像已经一个月没有和姜丹尼尔一起吃过饭了，既然可以一起习惯与姜丹尼尔一起吃饭的生活，自然也能接受再次回归一个人吃饭的生活。外面还在下着雨，正式入秋的天气温度闷热不再，甚至比预想的要凉得多，赖冠霖觉得自己的心情有点糟，不想叫外卖可能是因为不太想见外人，想着橱柜里还有几包拉面，于是拆开一袋煮来自己吃。

 

 

他只吃了一包拉面，不是姜丹尼尔煮的那种两种口味的拉面混在一起的煮法，但是却没忘记煮面要放些醋的习惯。这是姜丹尼尔教他的。

 

 

既然是第一天，如果适应不了回归一个人的生活，也是有情可原的。

 

 

-

 

 

赖冠霖有担心过自己的去留。他的房租交了一年，现在才过去一半的时间，但是他没有想好怎么与那个关系特殊的男孩相处。

 

 

姜丹尼尔像是怕赖冠霖担心，裴珍映第一次来的那天晚上姜丹尼尔回来之后有解释说，他和那个男孩已经交往小一个月了，若不是那天下了大雨两个人偏偏都没带伞，姜丹尼尔是不会不与赖冠霖打招呼就把人带回公寓的。而那天裴珍映来公寓也只是借浴室洗个澡而已。

 

 

姜丹尼尔没有再多解释一句，赖冠霖莫名觉得自己的担心有些多余。

 

 

裴珍映之后只来过公寓零星几次，每次都只待一小会儿，从来没有留过宿。赖冠霖介于自己的身份不像姜丹尼尔那样直呼他‘珍映’，只是从最开始连名带姓的叫‘裴珍映’到后来稍微亲近一点叫他‘小裴’。

 

 

有几个晚上姜丹尼尔没回公寓，他并没和赖冠霖提前说。

 

 

‘小裴’这个名字还未等他叫上几次，那个男孩便再也没有来过他的公寓。倒是许久未见的邕圣祐再次拜访了公寓还借了沙发存宿一晚，姜丹尼尔做了几道拿手的菜，三个人久违的又在一张餐桌上吃了晚餐。

 

 

赖冠霖没有问任何人，姜丹尼尔和邕圣祐也一次没有提起过那个男孩的名字，但是他知道姜丹尼尔和那个男孩分手了。

 

 

金在奂和邕圣祐又恢复了以前来公寓的频率，姜丹尼尔又会时而给他打电话问他要不要一起吃饭。

 

 

仿佛什么都没有变过。

 

 

-

 

 

再次提及感情时是深冬。

 

 

赖冠霖晚上在外面和同学看了电影吃过饭，回到公寓时已是深夜。姜丹尼尔刚用过浴室，身上还带着温热的湿气，套着宽松的白色毛衣，头发还未来得及吹干就赶上赖冠霖回来。

 

 

他顺口问了赖冠霖要不要直接去洗漱，赖冠霖刚从冰天雪地里回来，零下的温度冻得他直哆嗦，正想办法要暖和暖和。他忙应了声好便踩掉鞋子蹬蹬蹬爬上二楼，随便拿了套干净的换洗衣服又跑进还氤氲着水蒸气的浴室。

 

 

等他从浴室出来已经是二十分钟之后了，墙上时钟的指针正指向十点整的方向。赖冠霖洗得有点急，头发也只吹了个半干，他在洗澡的时候一刻不停地在回想，脑海里重复播放着搬来公寓后的事。他想起姜丹尼尔为他做的简单的早餐，想着那只会发出甩干噪音的洗衣机，又想起来小裴。小裴的个子比姜丹矮一点点，赖冠霖有偷偷在两人背后比较过，小裴的皮肤是蜜色的，脸小小一张看起来只有手掌那么大，他是姜丹尼尔带回公寓的独特朋友。

 

 

赖冠霖正冲着头上洗发香波的泡沫，睁不开眼，也不想看镜子里自己的身子。他从未仔细观察过，却在自己未发觉的时候记下了他和姜丹尼尔的比较。他比姜丹高几厘米，但姜丹尼尔看起来比他结实很多，赖冠霖不长肉，总是细胳膊细腿的一幅模样，高中以后身形就没变过，中学时期踢足球还摔断过左臂；姜丹尼尔不一样，他是隔壁大学舞蹈社出名的学长，宽肩细腰长腿，身形优秀得过于张扬，不过赖冠霖并没有见过他跳舞。

 

 

姜丹尼尔喜欢看漫画，有时也会和金在奂打游戏，赖冠霖总见他窝在一楼的那张沙发上，坐着躺着，各种模样。

 

 

回忆到这里戛然而止，他换了身干净衣服吹干头发，出浴室之前也没想照镜子看看自己的脸。

 

 

姜丹尼尔身上还穿着那件白色毛衣，下身穿着浅蓝色的牛仔裤，并没有换上睡衣。

 

 

“丹尼尔哥是要出门吗？”

 

 

这个问题过于暧昧，赖冠霖不该问的。他不是小孩子，明明什么都懂，又何必问个通透。

 

 

但他选择问出来不是一时疏忽判断，而是因为他不想让姜丹尼尔离开。

 

 

他抛出的话语收到成效。

 

 

姜丹尼尔停下了走向玄关的步伐，转身看向他，脸上的情绪收敛得密不透风，丝毫没有开口的意思。

 

 

他站起身，走到姜丹尼尔面前的位置。

 

 

他又想起小裴。那个穿着他从来不会涉猎的风格的衣服的男孩，他的做旧白T恤和黑色破洞牛仔外套。赖冠霖没有那种拥有设计感的衣服，他的衣柜是被看一眼就会立马忘记的风格，款式一板一眼的T恤和帽衫，甚至还有几顶不同颜色的同一款式的帽子，千篇一律，如出一辙。

 

 

他和小裴除了性别再没有任何共同点。

 

 

但现在好像又多了一个。

 

 

他想起小裴当初望向姜丹尼尔时的充满爱慕的眼神。

 

 

面前姜丹尼尔严丝合缝的完美面具终于现出一分错愕。赖冠霖吻了姜丹尼尔，他没有接过吻，只是轻轻的碰上他的唇，再用自己的唇瓣轻抿，然后离开。

 

 

赖冠霖穿着白色的帽衫，胸前印着红色的字母Logo，完全不是小裴的风格。他和小裴太不一样了，但他想，他此时的眼神大概与小裴当初望向姜丹尼尔的眼神同样小心翼翼。

 

 

-

 

 

姜丹尼尔不是一个多话的人，思考好过探讨，认同好过理解，他向来是这样认为的。

 

 

所以他在赖冠霖吻上他的一瞬间呆滞，不过几秒的时间便回神，曾经困扰他的层层迷雾也在这几秒内迅速散去。他伸手抵在面前人的后颈上，阻止了那人撤离的动作，再次吻上那个刚刚主动吻上自己的男孩。

 

 

话语太过单薄，他选择用行动代替解释。

 

 

他想过太多，做过太多，他的试探从单纯变得复杂。他甚至要放弃，放弃的前一刻，结果终于被无声宣布，由赖冠霖的一个吻结束了这场冗长的单恋之路。他的心意被接受，顺便被回报以男孩与他同样多的爱意。

 

 

单恋的种子于望不见的世界中偷偷埋下，汲取爱意以营养，终于在他肯鼓起勇气的时刻破土而出生根发芽。他表达爱意的方式简单而浅薄，能够做的事情有限，连多年好友来公寓做客后都替他遗憾，被告知过姜丹尼尔心意的邕圣祐和金在奂无情嘲笑他，这哪里是追人，明明是在养一只只需定点喂饭的人形兔子，不知道的还以为他是个恋爱新手。

 

 

女孩子姜丹尼尔交往过不少，可追男孩子倒是第一次，说是新手并不为过。对方和他一样身为男生，他没有了帅气外形的优势，他甚至不知道对方是否会接受来自另一个男生的爱恋，这段堪称无望的感情完全是未知数。

 

 

而裴珍映在他陷入对感情的自我纠结时出现。

 

 

舞室傍晚只剩下他们两个人，姜丹尼尔在练习室偌大的镜子中捕捉到他的眼神，饱满的情绪无形溢出，姜丹尼尔很快参透。

 

 

他问裴珍映是否喜欢他，裴珍映没有犹豫，直接给出了肯定的回答。

 

 

裴珍映和他还有赖冠霖都不一样，从一开始便清楚自己的性向，而不是像他这般云里雾里。他和裴珍映在交往一个月后发生了身体关系，和女生没有什么不同。裴珍映在不久后提出分手，以‘这场单恋早该结束，我内心的悸动也已经全数消失’为不能更加充分的理由，为这段姜丹尼尔甚至不知道自己有没有一秒钟真正动心的感情画上句号。

 

 

维持一段关系太麻烦了。要接吻，要做爱，要记住裴珍映的生日，要一起度过节日，还要互相问候早晚安。姜丹尼尔早已怠倦，却在摸透同性爱恋的前因后果之前苟延残喘着不肯放弃，直到裴珍映以不容拒绝的态度结束这段单向关系，姜丹尼尔才不得已放弃摸索。

 

 

没了与恋人的早晚问候缠绵，他的时间又多了起来。他恢复了从前准备与赖冠霖一同的早餐晚餐的任务，乐此不疲，就像什么都没有发生过，一切重新回到原点。

 

 

他却忽略掉原点已经无法再用普通朋友的标准衡量这一事实。偏差从一开始便存在，曾经尝试过的感情寄托宣告失败，他的一门心思又放到赖冠霖的身上。

 

 

邕圣祐再次来到公寓，姜丹尼尔又开始做饭，他很久没有向邕圣祐抱怨谈恋爱多么辛苦麻烦那码子事。邕圣祐问他，那你天天像老妈子似的为赖冠霖打量就不麻烦？

 

 

他不觉得麻烦，养兔子有什么麻烦的。邕圣祐心疼裴珍映骂他双标，姜丹尼尔愧疚归愧疚，反感爱恋中麻烦事的心思却没有改变过。他受不住邕圣祐看向他的恨铁不成钢的眼神，只好嘴上说圣祐哥我再等等，等到我能放下他。

 

 

他放不下赖冠霖，他开始尝试哪种方法可以让他放下。

 

 

直到终于无需尝试。

 

 

-

 

 

一切发生得太快，姜丹尼尔的吻驾轻就熟，令他招架不住，他频频后退，退得小腿抵到沙发边缘，再与姜丹尼尔一同倒在沙发上。

 

 

他不敢睁眼，直到一双有些凉的手从帽衫衣摆伸进来，抚上自己的腰身。赖冠霖不想拒绝，可内心却在纠结，非要得到答案才能压住自己心里那点儿不可见人的躁动。

 

 

——你喜欢我吗？

 

 

——我是喜欢你的。

 

 

赖冠霖想问问他第一句话，吻已经停下，姜丹尼尔的鼻尖亲昵地贴着他的，眼中浓密的情绪压得赖冠霖无处可躲。

 

 

赖冠霖想，他已经得到答案了。

 

 

——至于我喜欢你这件事，我想你也会知道。

 

 

-

 

 

爱意的表达总要伴随着情事。衣物被解开，细密的亲吻停下又开始，不需要言语的场合理智全部交给感官，直到身下的人突然打了个哆嗦，姜丹尼尔才从令人头脑发热的激情中寻到半分清醒。身下人的骨架细瘦，皮肤白皙到近乎透明，甚至连青色的血管都清晰可见，身体的反应被遍布全身的红晕暴露，突然打了个寒颤是两个人都没想到的事。

 

 

姜丹尼尔再想也觉得有意思，于是问了出来，语气也带着笑意。

 

 

“冷了？”

 

 

亲热时分突然泼盆冷水不是他本意，兔子被自己闹了个大红脸，只好点点头，眼睛弯弯扯出一个笑容。

 

 

“是，丹尼尔哥。”

 

 

温柔的吻落上他的脸颊，姜丹尼尔从沙发缝里摸索到空调遥控器，又从茶几摸出一罐凡士林。

 

 

空调遥控器常年被他塞到沙发缝里，姜丹尼尔记得清楚。赖冠霖什么都做得上手，偏偏记性差些，帮忙切菜找不到菜板，洗发香波沐浴露空瓶后也找不到买好备用的放在哪里，姜丹尼尔总是会放下手中的事帮他找，却从来没有责备与提醒。

 

 

——找不到的话我帮你就好了，需要我的时候我随时都会在。

 

 

——所以依赖我吧。

 

 

空调打开了好一会屋子才热起来。客厅里静得很，只能听见空调制热的嗡鸣声和时高时低的喘息，连旋开凡士林瓶盖的声音都显得格外清晰。赖冠霖被压在沙发上平躺着，声音分毫不差收进耳朵里，耳垂连着后颈的皮肤快要红成酱紫色。姜丹尼尔从罐子里挖了一块脂膏放在手心上捂化，再均匀抹到手指上，赖冠霖看不到他的动作，却极敏感的在姜丹尼尔的手伸向他但还未触及他时绷紧了腿根。

 

 

姜丹尼尔的动作停了下来。他与男生这方面的经验少得可怜，身底下这只惊慌失措的大兔子还不及他，可还是咬紧牙根不设一份防备躺在他身下，等着接下来的狂风暴雨。大兔子的眼睛亮闪闪的蒙着一层水汽，嘴唇也微微抖着，屋子里吹了好久暖风已经够热了，颤颤巍巍的嘴唇不是因为冷才抖的，是怕的，是因为他，都是因为他。

 

 

姜丹尼尔的心一下子就软了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔在那副颤抖的嘴唇吐出一句‘哥’之前先吻了上去。身下光裸的人几乎以条件反射般的速度伸出手臂勾住他的后颈，开始激烈的回吻他，闯进他口腔的舌头青涩又莽撞，嘴唇也急切地吮吸着，一下又一下，袒露着内心的不安。直至吻得嘴唇发麻，勾着他肩颈的人才停下亲吻，再次躺到沙发上。

 

 

姜丹尼尔想，他大概是有罪的。他蛊惑赖冠霖爱上同性别的自己，又令他情迷意乱。他还没有开拓他的身体，但又以不容拒绝的姿态令他的身体如花朵绽放一般打开。那人甚至主动握住他的手腕，同他说话时眼眸里闪着明亮的光：

 

 

“丹尼尔哥，我没事的。”

 

 

纵有再多的罪孽加身，能够换来赖冠霖也值了。

 

 

姜丹尼尔再次俯下身，吻上那只还握着自己手腕的赖冠霖的手，细密的吻从指尖落到冰凉的手背，又顺着手臂线条吻到锁骨。身下的人已经不再抖了，他裹着软膏的手指轻轻抚过看不见的大腿内侧打着转，一点点帮他放松肌肉。男孩的东西耷拉在腿边，软趴趴的一点精神也没有，他用没碰脂膏的干燥手掌慢慢抚摸揉捏，直到手里的东西硬起弧度才停下动作，形状逐渐清晰，姜丹尼尔没有多想，扶着男孩半硬的物件吞进口腔，鼻腔溢满的是两个人用的同一款沐浴露混杂着织物柔顺剂的干净味道。

 

 

身下的人立马倒抽了一口气，手再次抓上了他的手腕。他反手抓住赖冠霖的手，又与他十指相扣，把那人的手臂和正欲脱口而出的拒绝的话全部压了回去。他怕自己的牙齿碰疼男孩，只好动作缓慢的吞咽，但还好嘴里的东西有在一点点变硬。身下人白皙的身子再次染上粉红，喘息声也逐渐拔高音调，直到手指探进穴口也没再紧绷着身子。于是又添了手指进去，由一根变成两根，口腔包裹的东西足够硬了，他停下嘴上的动作把东西吐了出来，手下正艰难地往拥挤的甬道中添进第三根手指。

 

 

“疼不疼？”

 

 

姜丹尼尔是真的心疼。男孩纤瘦的身子看着像是会被风轻轻一吹就能吹跑，此时却要承受他的开辟，两人相扣的十指间渗着汗水，身下人的反应青涩的透过紧贴的皮肤毫无遮掩地传递给他，赖冠霖紧了紧手指，又扯出一个熟悉的微笑，

 

 

“哥温柔点就好。”

 

 

手指从已经放软的肠道中撤了出来，换了男人蓄势待发的滚烫东西进去。太紧了，男孩实在太紧了，姜丹尼尔觉得自己沉醉又清醒，浓厚的爱意包裹着他，他该沉溺的，但耳边传来的是男孩断断续续的细声鼻音，时刻告诉他赖冠霖在不舒服。他有感觉到赖冠霖想要松开相扣的十指，在撤离前被他再次握住。

 

 

“我会慢慢来的，疼就告诉我，握我的手。”

 

 

等了很久胀痛才逐渐减轻，赖冠霖在努力地放松身体来适应，不该属于那里的另一个男人的东西在来回缓慢磨蹭，过于清晰的感觉透过肠壁传来，异物感逐渐变成快感，连漫长难捱的痛苦等待也化作了甜。

 

 

他不禁锢自己的声音，男人得到信号后终于舍得卖力冲撞，每次都冲着令人失去理智的方向。快要攀上巅峰时姜丹尼尔紧紧握住他的腰枝，动作大得快要击散他的腰架，他却觉得不够，还要用力一点，再用力一点。释放的时候眼泪也跟着一起涌了出来，身体不自觉地抽搐，下面也跟着一收一缩，换来的是腰窝上捏得更紧的力气和更快的冲撞，他的眼泪流得更多了，声音也被撞得零碎，余韵还没彻底散去，身体里又灌进滚烫的液体。

 

 

彻底失控的夜晚刺激得赖冠霖失去力气，姜丹尼尔只好用一个又一个落在脸颊上的亲吻安慰身下快要虚脱的人。是真的没力气了，平常会夹着奶音喊他‘丹尼尔哥’的小鼻音现在只能发出蚊呐般细小的呼吸，他等到赖冠霖闭上眼睛才起身，又想着要怎么帮已经陷入睡梦中的红着眼眶的大兔子收拾干净。

 

 

姜丹尼尔突然想起邕圣祐的话，到底是养兔子麻烦还是谈恋爱麻烦，他大概要推翻自己的言论。

 

 

爱是一件很复杂的事，谈恋爱更是令人觉得麻烦。可是遇上了你我却失去所有原则，我愿意放弃赖床的时间做一顿早餐，也愿意研究一下午的菜谱再跑去超市买食材，只为了和你晚上一起吃顿晚餐。我没有觉得麻烦，还想着要怎样才能把更多的时间用来支配给你。如果可以的话，我愿意把属于我的时间都刻上赖冠霖的名字。

 

 

望着沙发上陷入熟睡的人，姜丹尼尔脸上不禁浮起微笑，接着俯身轻轻吻上他的嘴唇。

 

 

——只因为爱的是你，一切才变得简单。

 

 

 

 

 

 

-END


End file.
